


Wedding Night

by J_A_Phillips



Category: Aquaman (Comics), Aquaman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Wonder Woman (Comics), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Romance, Scissoring, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9143671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_A_Phillips/pseuds/J_A_Phillips
Summary: AU. It's the night of Diana and Mera's wedding, and according to their customs, that means they need to 'consummate the marriage'.





	

Mera let out a very loud, very audible gulp as she stepped through the doorway. Everything up until now was the easy part. Marrying someone she considered her best friend was easy, no matter the fact that her heart still belonged to Orin, since she knew he would want her to move on. Besides, it was the best way to unite Themyscira and Atlantis and keep them from entering war. As such, agreeing to Diana's proposal was actually rather easy. THIS, however, was the hard part, as she entered the room that she'd been afraid to see from the instant the thought of it entered her mind: The royal bed chambers.

Now, she gathered that the now Queen Diana of Themyscira, graced by the Greek Gods, was probably not going to be a slouch in the bedroom or anything like that. That wasn't the problem. In addition, she didn't believe that the bedroom would look terribly bad or the like, and one glance at it made it clear it didn't. In fact, it looked better than her and Orin's. No, it was the fact that she was incredibly nervous to share it with her best friend, plus the fact that, again, she'd given her heart and body to Orin and had only recently lost him due to Circe and Orm's awful deceit, just as Diana had lost her mother in the same terrible trick. Just the idea of going to bed with anyone else was making her skin crawl a bit, but due to the customs of both the Amazons and Atlanteans, it was necessary for the new King and Queen (or, in this case, the new Queens), to consummate the marriage the same night they were wed. Worse, according to Diana, Amazons had a way of just inately telling when one of them had recently had sex, so there would be no faking it for her sake.

"...Nervous?" Diana asked, placing a soft hand on Mera's shoulder.

"How could you tell?" Mera inquired, trying to smile calmly.

"You've been sweating the whole way here," Diana answered, gesturing to a door to the side of the room. "If you'd like, there's a shower over there."

Mera looked at her new wife like she'd grown an extra head. "...I can bend water molecules to my will, and you're suggesting I take a shower?"

Diana blushed a little, embarrassed at this, but Mera rolled her eyes. "Forget it. I think I'd actually prefer doing it that way."

Diana nodded. "Okay...I'll, uh, have something a bit more comfortable ready for you when you're done."

It was Mera's turn to blush now, turning almost as red as her hair. "O-Okay..."

* * *

Turning off the water, Mera stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel, running it across her body. The warm shower had helped a bit in getting her to calm herself, and as she dried herself off, she felt a little more ready for what was to come. Looking at the rack, she saw a thin, green dress, made of silk softer than anything that she'd felt before. Slipping it on, she couldn't help but let a soft moan escape her throat, it was so comfortable.

Clothed again, Mera looked at the door leading back to the bedroom. Summoning up her courage, she stepped through, and immediately felt her courage leave her again. Laying on her side on the bed was Wonder Woman, wearing a silk dress very much like her own, only a VERY light pink in colour. It was all Mera could do at that point to just stand there like a deer in the headlights, looking upon the single most gloriously beautiful image ever presented to her eyes, and it was a wonder that her jaw didn't drop through the stone floor. It DID, however, help to see Diana with a very similar look on her own face.

Finally finding her voice, Mera cleared her throat, rubbing her arm nervously. "You look, um...Wow."

Diana chuckled nervously, sitting up on the side of the bed. "Yeah...You too."

Seeing her new wife pat the spot beside her, Mera inched over and eventually sat next to her best friend. "...Look, um...I should just clarify that, if at any time I start to-"

"Shh," Diana hushed, gently putting two fingers to Mera's lips. "I know. It's alright."

Mera nodded a little, parting her lips to speak again, only to find Diana removing the distance between them and placing her own lips to the Queen of Atlantis'. Mera let out a noise almost like a mix between a moan and a squeak, and even she wasn't sure if it was out of surprise, protest, or pleasure. However, as the seconds passed and their lips continued to rub against one another, their tongues finding their way to each other, she found herself firmly in the third slot, finding her fingers on automatic, running slowly through Diana's hair as Diana's fingers rubbed at her neck and shoulders. Finally, after what felt like a small eternity, their lips parted, and the two stared each other in the eyes.

_My God, she has beautiful eyes,_ Mera thought. _They didn't look this gorgeous a second ago..._

"...Just relax," Diana advised, letting the tip of her nose graze gently across Mera's before trailing small kisses down the side of her face and neck. Mera gasped hard, clutching the bedsheets with one hand as her lover, a word she never thought she'd use to describe Diana, gently sent the tip of her tongue along the redhead's neck. The Queen of Atlantis panted a bit, letting her fingers run down Diana's spine before trying to dive under her dress. Diana, however, was too quick, catching Mera's hands and locking them with her own before gently pushing her onto her back on the bed.

"Shh," Diana whispered in Mera's ear before running her tongue across her earlobe. Mera's eyes rolled into the back of her head as seemingly every tiny move Diana made made fireworks go off in her head, feeling her nuzzle and rub across her entire body, leaving no inch of the Atlantean Queen's untouched before going back and doing it all over again.

At this point, Mera was certain that the brunette on top of her was setting her blood on fire on purpose. More-so, she was clearly attempting to take the dominant position with her, something she had been resistant to letting even Orin do with her in the past. She did NOT like being dominated in any way, shape, or form, and would just as soon break someone's neck as she would allow them to do so, which she was sure she would do, if she could make herself do anything more than moan in lust and hold the bed sheets in a death grip.

_Dammit, she's too good at this,_ Mera realized as her new wife stroked up and down her sides with the very fine tips of her fingernails. _This CAN'T be her first time with a woman. She's finding all my right nerves way too easily!_

Seeing Mera in a state of sheer bliss, Diana quickly moved to the next phase of her strategy: Off with the dress. Slowly and carefully, Wonder Woman slid Mera's dress down a bit, exposing her chest. She then looked into her eyes with a glance that said she was looking for permission. She quickly got it as Mera nodded, running a finger up the back of Diana's hand. As such, the Amazon Queen proceeded to pull the dress the rest of the way off her body, giving her the chance to stare in awe at the glorious body before her. Planting a deep, passionate kiss on Mera's lips, Diana then proceeded to slowly kiss along her neck and over her breasts.

Mera moaned in sheer delight as she felt Diana's tongue start to run circles across her nipples, while her fingers ran along her hips. Clearly, Diana was a woman who knew exactly how best to arouse and excite another woman, as she was setting Mera's nerves completely ablaze. She desperately wanted to reciprocate, but at the same time, she was so enamoured by what was happening that she couldn't help but lay back and take it as she felt Diana plant kisses across her belly, down one leg, and then back up the other. However, while Mera expected her most private area to be next, and truth be told craved that location to be touched, she was instead gently moved onto her front, confusing her a bit. This confusion, however, soon faded away and was replaced with ecstasy, as she felt Diana rub her shoulders and back sensually.

"Oh, God...!" Mera moaned.

"Want me to stop?" Diana whispered.

"Don't you fucking DARE," Mera practically growled, earning a smirk from Diana.

Deciding to be a bit daring, Diana slowly dragged the tip of her tongue down Mera's back as she continued to massage the redhead underneath her, which excited her more and more with each one. Then, just to blow her mind completely, Diana let her tongue gently trace across Mera's posterior ligament, causing her to practically go into convulsions from the unanticipated move. Diana smirked almost triumphantly as the Atlantean Queen thrashed beneath her from continued kisses and licks across her legs. She knew she'd never experienced pleasure there, EVER. While she was sure Orin was a decent lover, she always was sure he wasn't too terribly experienced in the bedroom before meeting Mera, meaning he had to learn at the same rate she did. And it was about this time that it occurred to Mera that that's where another woman had the advantage over him: They already knew exactly where to touch. That said, clearly Diana had previously had chances to put this theory into practice.

As Diana continued to rub and nuzzle all over Mera's body, hitting her every erogenous zone (save for a rather important one), a stray thought occurred to the redhead. She recalled hearing a tale from Orin about a man he'd met on the land once, and something he'd said to a criminal he'd lured into a mud hole and managed to practically dismantle. Something akin to 'This isn's a mud hole, it's an operating table, and I'm the surgeon'. As clichéd as that was, and how odd it was to compare that to this, as she felt Diana work over her body over and over, causing moisture to leak from her most private area like a busted faucet, she couldn't help but consider the same here. She knew exactly where to strike and for how long, and it was driving her insane with pleasure.

"Diana...!" Mera moaned. "Please...!"

Diana nuzzled Mera's neck, turning her back to her front. "Shh, it's okay."

Mera reached up and rubbed Diana's neck. "Please...I need you there, now...!"

"Are you sure?" Diana asked, getting an emphatic nod from the redhead beneath her. "...Alright."

Spreading Mera's legs widely, Diana slipped between then, running her tongue across her inner thighs. She then let it very gently and quickly flick across Mera's clitoris, just to test to make sure she was ready for this. The response was a bit unexpected, as Mera literally grabbed Diana's head and forced it into her crotch, earning a shocked laugh from the brunette. Gently placing her hand over Mera's to let her know to take it easy for a moment, she found the death-grip on her released so she could pull back a bit. Looking to her own fingers, Diana placed two of them in her mouth, licking and sucking at them to get them positively soaked. Once she was satisfied, she slowly stuck one into Mera, causing her to almost shriek as she inadvertently brushed along her most inner spot. Letting her finger gently stroke at it a bit, she watched as a little drool started to form at the side of Mera's lips.

"Are you ready?" Diana inquired.

Mera nodded, gazing directly into her eyes. "Yes! Please!"

Smiling, Diana proceeded to place both fingers deep into Mera, twist them together, and thrust them in and out, slowly but deeply. Mera was practically in Heaven at this point, but just as she felt like it couldn't possibly get any better, she felt Diana's lips enclose on her clit and begin to suck, and that's when she swore she could hear singing. Her arms flailed a bit, knocking over a lamp that she hoped wasn't expensive or had some kind of value to the Amazons, finally managing to reach back and grab the bed posts. She gripped them so tightly in her fists as Diana continued to pleasure her that she thought they would snap in half.

Diana couldn't help but moan as she felt Mera's fluids drip down her throat. While she generally tried to keep her mind clear of such thoughts, there was no denying the sweet taste of Mera, which shouldn't have been a surprise, considering. And in that moment, Diana's normally methodical, wanting-to-take-her-time mentality seemed to fade, as something primal inside of her demanded more. She quickly replaced her fingers with her tongue, letting it slide at an agonizingly slow pace that made Mera shake hard before immediately picking up the pace, all while letting her hands roam her body before finally settling on the redhead's breasts.

Finally, Mera could take it no more. With one loud, air-piercing howl, she came harder than she'd ever felt herself do so before. Her legs locked tightly around Diana as she rode it out, everything turning white for a moment as she reached her zenith. Minutes passed, and she finally felt herself coming back down to Earth as Diana kissed her forehead and cheeks. She looked deep into the Amazon Queen's eyes and knew, in that instant, she HAD to do something to make her feel at least a fraction of the incredible shock to her system that she'd just felt.

Getting up off Mera for a moment, Diana slipped her dress down a bit, letting her breasts drop out. Mera's eyes widened to the size of small moons at this point. The fact that Wonder Woman possessed a highly enviable bust was no secret to anyone on the planet, but to see her breasts bare almost made Mera faint. Unable to stop herself, Mera latched onto Diana tightly and suckled on her nipple, earning a groan from the Queen of the Amazons. Mera felt a surge of confidence fill her as she heard Diana groan louder in pleasure, switching to the other nipple as she groped Diana's breast in one hand.

"Hera!" Diana cried, grabbing handfuls of Mera's hair and subconsciously rubbing her lap against the redhead's leg.

"Your religious views aside, from now on, you only call MY name in bed," Mera said, smirking deviously as she ran her tongue up the brunette's cleavage and across her neck.

Diana moaned loudly, letting Mera take control and mount her. The Atlantean Queen pulled Diana's dress the rest of the way down, spotting her target glistening in moisture. Pinning Diana's legs down and apart, she quickly buried her face in her crotch, letting her tongue lap furiously at Diana's nether lips. Diana shivered and shook in delight. While Mera was most definitely showing her inexperience with women by going straight for the goal so to speak, the truth remained that Diana had never experienced someone so ferocious in the bedroom before, and truth be told, she loved every second of it.

Deciding to just go with this more aggressive, straight-forward manner of love-making, Diana locked her legs around Mera, laying her head back as she felt her tongue invade her deeply. Her inner walls were rubbed furiously as Mera's tongue probed her insides, glancing across every last nerve down there. She bit her lip hard, trying to keep from crying out, but soon found herself unable to as Mera's fingers traced gently across her own posterior ligament, having clearly learned something from her own time on the receiving end of pleasure tonight, causing Diana to lose control and yell at the top of her lungs as she released herself hard down Mera's throat.

Mera gulped down Diana's ejaculated fluids, moaning in delight before wiping her mouth and glaring into Diana's eyes. "...So...Experience that very ofteEEEN!"

Mera was cut off as Diana grabbed her tightly and threw her onto her back, kissing her hard and dragging her tongue across her new lover's. The redhead ran her fingers through the brunette's hair, until Diana grabbed her wrists and pinned her down, practically staring a hole through her. Something had awoken in Diana from that rather rough...well, she had to call it like it was, 'animalistic fucking' she was sure was the term. Something primal. She knew of some of her fellow Amazons that engaged in such from time to time, but she'd always preferred slow, soft, delicate love making. But right now, she felt like changing things up, and the look in Mera's eyes told her she was ready for just this.

"...We Amazons are a peaceful race, you know," Diana explained, adjusting herself so that her vagina was directly above Mera's, their legs scissoring a bit. "We believe in peace and freedom, as well as compassionate goals. However, in spite of all of this, we do know how, if necessary, to conquer."

Before Mera could say something snarky in response, her throat went completely dry as Diana's vagina was ground against her own, causing her to cry out in untainted, never-before-felt-to-this-degree ecstasy as Diana went on. "Specifically, while we HAVE gone without the presence of men for quite some time, we are, as you've noticed, no strangers to love-making, and we are quite adept at being the dominant figure in the bedroom...! And while you are ALWAYS my equal outside these walls-"

"For the love of God, stop narrating and **TAKE ME!** " Mera growled, grinding back against Diana.

The Atlantean Queen thrashed hard beneath Diana as their privates were grinded together, and any speech from this point was just a random jumble of pants, curses, and declarations of desire. Not content with just that, however, Diana then began to lick and suck across Mera's body wherever she could reach in this position, further igniting the flame in the redhead's heart to the point where she thought she might die. Mera moaned louder and louder as Diana passionately ravaged her body in the most glorious of ways, her toes curling and uncurling wildly, her heart pounding all the way up into her throat, and her hands clasping onto Diana's tightly as time seemed to blur and go on and on, never wanting it to end.

However, despite not wanting it to end, and even given both of their extremely high levels of stamina, after what felt like the better part of an hour or two and who knows how many separate orgasms between the two, Diana collapsed on top of Mera as they both came, feeling a flow of moisture rush down their laps onto the bedding. Panting hard in exhaustion, Diana nuzzled Mera's chest weakly, sweat dripping off her brow. Mera was no better, barely able to reach up to stroke her best friend and lover's hair as their bodily fluids mingled and the two began to fade to black.

* * *

Mera moaned as she felt the light peer into the bedroom and onto her bare skin. Her whole body ached in exhaustion from the night's ordeals, but in the most amazing of ways. Looking down, she saw her new wife awake and curled up next to her, smiling as she looked into her eyes. The two exchanged quick kisses as they cuddled up together, quickly taking note of the lack of bedding of any kind left on the bed, the broken lamp, and a bedpost that had been snapped in half.

"...When did that happen?" Diana asked, pointing at the broken bedpost.

"I...don't even remember that," Mera admitted before breaking out into laughter.

Diana laughed along with Mera, nuzzling her chest. "I wonder which snapped first: That, or us?"

"...Well, I suppose last night wasn't so hard after all," Mera muttered between giggles.

Diana looked up into Mera's eyes. "We're going to be okay, right? I mean, with this arrangement?"

Mera smiled, stroking Diana's hair. "Yeah...Yeah, I think so. As long as we're always there for each other."

"And THIS doesn't bother you anymore?" Diana asked, running her fingertips down the redhead's shoulders.

"No..." Mera admitted before smirking devilishly. "...but just so you know, if you think I'm gonna let you ALWAYS be the boss in this bedroom, you're insane."

Diana grinned, looking almost evil in her stare. "Oh, my silly, silly bride. If you think THAT was the extent of laying claim to you..."

Mera scoffed dismissively, rolling her eyes. Diana just kept grinning, though, before leaning in close and whispering something in Mera's ear. The colour of Mera's skin suddenly drained a bit as her jaw threatened to fall and smash clear through the bed. Diana finished with a very gentle nibble of Mera's earlobe before getting up off the bed and heading to the shower, stopping for a moment to gesture at her new bride to follow.

"...On second thought, better let you lead with this for now," Mera said with a smile, almost leaping off the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> ...*ahem!* So, that was my Diana/Mera one-shot. This ties into a story that I was writing on FanFiction.net a while back. Basically, in an alternate universe, Circe and Ocean Master had tricked Hippolyta and Aquaman into a situation where they were at each other's throats and were then easy pickings for the two to kill off, and Diana and Mera decided to marry and consolidate their forces. And before you ask, I don't know if I'll ever go back to writing the original story, or if I'll just leave it as is as an example of some of my older writing.
> 
> Anyway, lemme know if you think I should write more one-shots like this, and I'll see what I can do in the future. Ja né!


End file.
